


faces in the street

by Iaslow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: dear riku im so sorry honeyyy, it kinda is wbjhwbwh, post kh3, this looks like soriku and while it isnt EXPLICITLY STATED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaslow/pseuds/Iaslow
Summary: Riku was always envious of that smile. Smiling had always been something Sora exceeded at doing.( prompt #3 - faces in the street )





	faces in the street

**Author's Note:**

> this is very loosely what the prompt was, but i liked this a lot.  


They say your brain can't create a face from scratch. In dreams, the brain relays faces that you've seen in everyday life in your subconscious. 

Yet... Riku's brain only seemed to want to show one specific face on repeat. A certain brunette, deep blue eyes wide and bright with a seemingly everlasting grin etched into his face. Riku noticed long ago that smile had become Sora's signature, his brand that he wore proudly and without anything behind it. Riku was always envious of that smile. Smiling had always been something Sora exceeded at doing.

But Riku? He hadn't smiled in a long time. 

Staring down at pale hands, weary eyes had trouble focusing on them through tears. He'd had another dream with Sora by his side, fingers locked together as they had kissed to make up for lost time. He'd been haunted by those dreams lately, where Sora was still there and safe by his side, where he could dive into his dreams and keep the nightmares far, far away from ever hurting that bright smile again. He'd been unable to reach Sora in his dreams lately. Unable to reach his gummi phone, his heart, his anything. He hadn't longed for his touch before he'd disappeared, and yet.... he would go as far as saying he craved to be in his presence again. He would do anything, absolutely _anything _to be sure that Sora was alive right now.

Ever since he'd left to bring Kairi home, he'd felt this pit in his stomach form that he wasn't exactly unused to. He'd felt this same worry before when they were kids, when he feared he would be replaced by his two friends. When he had nightmares during his sleep and his daydreams that they would break friendship with him to become closer. This feeling felt disturbingly similar, the worry that he would lose both of his friends. Kairi had kept to herself for a while, isolating herself in what he could only imagine was fueled with guilt and several other awful emotions he also knew far too well to be so young. He talked to her through her bedroom door any moment he was free, he did what he could to let her know that she wasn't alone. He slipped food under her door, and when she was out of her room, he greeted her with a soft smile and kept up a conversation the best he could.

He couldn't lose both of them, he couldn't.

It taken her a good three weeks to break the cycle of isolation, though she didn't go out of her way to include herself in anything too serious. In her room, he assumed, she trained by slicing her keyblade around, and when she finally left her room, she'd light into Heartless with a force of strength he was proud to see. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that she would become a Keyblade Master easily at this rate, and they'd both help Sora pass his exam when he returned.

By the mark of two months since he disappeared, the duo were a lot closer. They were laughing, smiling, making jokes... Though neither could help but grow silent when the other would crack a joke that sounded too similar to Sora. They had been training quite a lot as well, keeping their strength up just in case another Inevitable Battle Against Darkness came up.

Riku didn't have the strength to look at Ventus or Roxas. Their eyes were bright, shimmering in the sunlight like beams against the surface of an ocean. They were both bright, hopeful. They were too similar to Sora for Riku's taste. He avoided their eyes when they spoke, even though he didn't exactly go out of his way to make small talk with either. He felt rude for doing that, but explaining his reasoning or forcing himself to do it was something the King had advised him against. The King told him that he didn't deserve to hurt, and after a couple years of hearing that constantly come from his mouth, he was finally taking that seriously and avoiding the pain.

He sighed, legs slung over the tree trunk he once loved to sit on. Lips pressed together, he extended out a steady hand and summoned his Keyblade, staring down at it. He'd looked for Sora quite a lot while he was out patrolling for any remnants of Heartless, but he'd never had the free time to _really look _around the Worlds. 

Today, he would change that. He would bring Sora home and the trio would finally be together on their island. He would change fate himself and rewrite everything to get the better ending he knew he deserved.


End file.
